The Guardian Initiative
by Arabian3332
Summary: Director Gibbs of the NCIS receives a call from Nick Fury, asking him to come see him about a project. He comes to find that he has to gather together a team similar to the Avengers to defeat Derek Descourades, a man with intentions of conquering the universe, one planet at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sanding the bottom of his boat when he heard his cell phone ring. He got out from under the boat and answered it. "Director Gibbs, NCIS." The voice on the other end replied, "Director Gibbs, I am Director Fury of SHIELD. We have a project for you. Are you interested?" Gibbs set down the sandpaper in his other hand. "Definitely. Director Fury, when should we meet?" Director Fury hesitated only for a second. "Can you stop by SHIELD immediately? It is an urgent matter." "Of course, Director Fury. Give me an hour." "Sure thing." With that, he hung up. Gibbs flipped his cell phone shut and went up the stairs to change back into his suit. This wasn't a casual matter.

Gibbs arrived at SHIELD headquarters ten minutes early. He walked up to the secretary. She glanced up as he said, "Director Gibbs, NCIS. I have an appointment with Director Fury." She replied, "Right this way sir," and led him down a short hallway to the office. When he walked in, Director Fury was reading from a file. He glanced up as Gibbs came in. "Director Gibbs, I presume?" Gibbs held out his hand. "Call me Gibbs." Director Fury shook his hand. "Then you may call me Fury. So, about this project. Care to sit?" Gibbs sat in a polished wooden chair across the desk from Fury. Fury looked at him for a few seconds, then began. "I cannot reveal the details of his project until you agree to be a part of it. All I can tell you is that it is similar to the Avengers Initiative." That piqued Gibbs' interest. "So you need to agree and sign this," Fury gestured to a sheet of paper on the corner of his desk "before we can begin." Gibbs took the paper and read it thoroughly. It was a basic confidentiality contract, but more strict. This project was high-up. It stated that if he needed assistance, he could only go to Director Fury for help. No one else could know. Gibbs grabbed the pen offered and signed, sliding the contract back over to Fury. Fury smiled. "I had hoped you would take this project. Here is the folder containing the details." He handed him a slim folder. Gibbs skimmed through it, eyebrows raising higher and higher. Finally he looked up. "Okay, so you're telling me that I am to use the gathered team to take down Derek Descourades, a man who can shift species as he wishes, and is planning to take control of the universe, and he has also succeeded on conquering the planet Alanora?" Fury nodded. "That is exactly what I'm telling you." He then slid over another slender folder. "This is all our knowledge on Alanora." Fury stood and went over to the file cabinet. "I'm sorry, Director Gibbs, but I have a meeting that requires my presence in five minutes. Can I have my second-in-command make your arrangements?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Arrangements?" Fury faced him. "Yes, Director, arrangements. You will not be safe in your home while working on this project. She will give you the folders and get you to the safe house." Gibbs nodded in agreement. "That will be fine." "Good. A car is waiting outside for you to go to your home and pack for an extended time." "What about my team?" Fury blinked. "Well, of course. Your branch of the NCIS will be temporarily shut down, and your agents moved to assist the Los Angeles branch." Gibbs wasn't satisfied with the branch being shut down, but didn't say a word. He followed Fury out, and got into the waiting car.

Six hours later, Gibbs was getting off a plane in rural New York. A bunker loomed before him. At least, it looked like a bunker. It had three floors, was made completely of dull gray metal, and had only one visible door. Fury's second-in-command led him inside and showed him the house. Then he was left to read the files given to him. He had been given a large stack to go along with his two initial ones. He opened the first file and started reading.

Gibbs woke at seven in the morning to find that he'd fallen asleep at the desk, reading. He went down to the kitchen, had breakfast, then continued studying the files. Once he was finished, he pulled out a piece of paper containing ten phone numbers. He picked up the office's phone and started calling them one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sherlock Holmes was playing the violin in his flat when the phone started to ring. He abruptly stopped to answer it. "Sherlock Holmes." "Mr. Holmes, this is Director Leroy Gibbs. You are needed in the United States for an important top secret project. I cannot speak of it now. There is a jet waiting for you at King Henry Airfield. I cannot stress how important it is that you get on it as soon as possible. Have a good day." Sherlock was thoroughly puzzled when the man hung up. He had questions, but ignored them and packed a bag, then got a taxi to King Henry Airfield.

The plane landed in New York. Starling City, to be precise. Which Sherlock always was. He walked up to a gigantic mansion and hesitantly pressed the doorbell. Moments later, a man answered the door. Sherlock immediately started deducing. About 6' 1'', early twenties, he'd say 22, was slightly uncomfortable, due to unfamiliar surroundings, but was adjusting. He was jolted to reality when an older man appeared behind the younger one. "Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" The older man asked, holding out his hand. "I am Director Leroy Gibbs. You are the last to arrive. Please, follow me. You are to meet the team and become informed." With that, Director Gibbs went up a flight of stairs, Sherlock close behind. He heard the door close and knew the man from the door was coming also.

After a series of turns and stairs, the Director opened a door and led them inside. Sherlock's senses immediately went into overload. There were eleven people in the room, counting himself. Only two were females. Sherlock ignored the deductions before they even started and took the last open seat. Director Gibbs stood at the head of the table. He gave them each a folder to read. It contained all the information they needed to know. Sherlock skimmed through it quickly, finishing first. As soon as he was done, he struggled to keep his blank expression. Whoa.

As soon as everyone finished reading, which was a long, boring while, Director Gibbs started talking. "As you now know, you have been selected as part of the Guardian Initiative. You are already aware of my name; you are welcome to call me Gibbs. I will be leaded the project." He started introducing the table, starting with the side to his left. "Oliver Queen, known as The Hood. We are going to be staying here at his family's residence. They are not aware of the project, and shall never be." He moved on down the table. "Nikalus Mikaelson, an Original vampire. Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye. Elsa Winters, known as Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Steve Rodgers, known as Captain America. Dean Winchester, Hunter. Not a wanted criminal; that part is a mistake. Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard. Carrie Wells, detective with the NYPD. Tony Stark, known as Iron Man, and lastly, Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Oliver Queen was awed when the introductions were done. He was sitting in this room with ten of the most extraordinary people on the planet. And he was _chosen_ to be there. It was an honor. Then Gibbs nodded at him. He stood up. "As you now know, I'm Oliver. Rooms have been arranged, if you would please follow me." He walked out of the room with the other trailing behind. Up one more flight of stairs, then he stopped at the first door. "Elsa Winters?" She entered the room, and he assigned the rest. After he was finished, Gibbs told them he was going back to his safe house and that they were to have the rest of today off, but tomorrow they started working. They were to do anything they wanted, but they had to stay in this certain wing of the house. Oliver heard Dean mutter, "As if we could find our way out," and tried not to laugh. Then, Gibbs left. Everyone was kind of standing there awkwardly until Oliver led them to this wing's living room. Then chaos ensued as everyone tried to get a spot of the leather couches. Then Tony broke the awkwardness by getting up and fiddling with the television. "This is a nice T.V. Kinda like the one at Stark Tower." He muttered to himself. He turned it on, and in less than a minute had enabled it with surround sound. Oliver's jaw dropped. He'd been trying to figure that out for weeks. Tony tossed the remote to Loki and asked, "Well? What are we watching?"

After ten minutes of arguing, Niklaus snatched the remote out of Loki's hands and chose Dracula. They all looked at him funny. "What? It's funny to see how wrong these vampire movies are," he said, smirking. Oliver went to the kitchen and returned with popcorn. Then they all settled down to watch the classic.

As soon as the movie was done, Steve suggested they play board games. Dean rolled his eyes at the suggestion, but everyone agreed. Carrie, Tony, and Sherlock played Trivial Pursuit. Steve, Dean, Clint, and Loki played Risk. Elsa, Niklaus, and Oliver played Monopoly. Hours later, Oliver excused himself from the game and went to make supper. After twenty minutes of crashing and yelling, Carrie went after him and helped. Supper turned out edible, because Carrie did most of the work, assigning Oliver to setting the table. Sitting down and eating supper together helped them get comfortable with one another. They were no longer formal, now using nicknames and telling jokes. Oliver was eating his third plateful when Tony turned to Klaus and asked, "So...how old are you? Well, you must be old 'cause you're a vamp, right?" Klaus merely smiled. "I am around 1,000 years old. I stopped celebrating birthdays years ago." Tony looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but just then Carrie brought in dessert: raspberry pie. Dean's eyes lit up as he dug in. "Carrie," he said, pointing his fork at her. "You are my new favorite person." Carrie laughed. "You'll forget that as soon as someone else brings you another pie." Dean shrugged and devoured his piece. Klaus played with his a little, not eating much. As everyone was finishing, Dean asked Klaus, "You gonna finish that?" Klaus shrugged and slid the plate to him. Dean happily ate the other piece. Elsa helped Carrie do the dishes, and everyone went to bed. Oliver went over to his families' wing to sleep in his bedroom. His last thought before he fell asleep was, this could actually be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: I'd like to apologize for the previous format of the story. Centered isn't real great for reading. :/ From now on it'll be in normal format. And I'd also like to apologize for the major hiatus.**

The next morning at approximately nine o'clock, everyone was sitting in the council room, going over the information they had so far. Sherlock and Niklaus were standing in front of a map full of tacks, discussing Descourades' previous hits and possible future targets. Tony was hacking every database he could to obtain information on the man. Oliver was arranging and rearranging sheets on information on a big bulletin board, muttering about connections. Carrie was helping Tony by the computer, and Dean was attempting to help Oliver, but he kept cracking jokes. Elsa and Loki kind of felt useless, sitting in their chairs, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, Sherlock threw up his hands. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't see this before! It's so _obvious_!"

"It's not obvious to me, mate," Niklaus muttered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "The attacks are happening in a specific pattern. They are definitely not random." He picked up his file on Alanora and flipped through it. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a piece of paper with a flourish. "This symbol!" He pointed to the swirling seal of Alanora. He then grabbed a pencil and lightly traced on the map. When finished, he stepped back to reveal that the places attacked were points on the seal.

Niklaus noticed something. He grabbed a red pen and circled the main point of the symbol. "This is Washington, D.C." He glanced at the grim faces in the room. "He's planning to take out the United States first."

**[A/N]: I'm sorry it's so short! I'm going to be updating this now once a week. Until next time!**


End file.
